My family pride
by Crazy.With.a.UkeNaruto.Fetish
Summary: Rin Uchiha meets a girl in High school, she intrduce naru to her family but this was maybe a misstake she think later, her brother falls for her blond friend Naruomi but Naruomi is scared, friends and family will always stay but a lover can leave,she is scared of people leaving her. Itachi has decieded that Naruomi shall be his, what a Uchiha wants an uchiha gets.-itanaru femnaru.
1. Chapter 1

My family pride

This is my first story/ fiction. Mostly inspirited by other fiction on this site, but mostly my inspiration comes from the amazing pairing itanaru! I don't like sasunaru and that's because I don't like Sasuke at all! Hope you like the story! If you see spell issue just tell me please!

By the way I don't own Naruto but I enjoy watching it!

**Warning there will be a female Naruto! And this is a romance in our time so mention of sex will be in this fiction to! **_if you want a sex scene just tell me okay? _

This is a line just so you know..

* * *

_CHAPTER 1 A new friend. _

_Rin's POV _

she was afraid she was going to start High School today, Rin Uchiha was very nervous about not getting any real friend only a fan club because she was an Uchiha, her uncle Madara Uchiha were the president of Sharingan Company and her brother Itachi was going to be the next president, of course the media was always talking about her family when Sharingan company was the biggest in the world. She entered the school everybody looked at her, she had been on the news with her family stares was a normal thing for her. She didn't look anybody in the eyes when she walked the corridor down. Crash! She looked up her face become dark red when she noticed that she crashed in too someone.

"So sorry" Rin started.

"Don't be its okay it's my fault if had been looking I had seen you and noticed that you didn't pay attention to the rest of the world."

"Ehh.. " nobody, nobody had ever told Rin Uchiha a full sentence like that everybody else was so full of it wanted her to be there friend because she was a Uchiha. She looked at the girl before her, the girl was the same high 5.1 feet and she had short blond hair **(AN: yeah that's my hair can't have Naruto in long hair that's so much Itachi) **perfect blue eyes like the sky, her waist was perfect small just like Rin's but her breast was a little bigger than Rin's. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Rin Uchiha, but I will not fan club you or anything." The girls voice was very pleasant and it had a undertone of happiness.

Rin looked at her with narrowed eyes, but when she saw the honest smile and the deadly serious fire burning in those sky blue eyes she believed the blond. "What's your name?"

"Naruomi Namizake, but if you want to hang whit me to our first lesion you can call me Naru or Naru-chan." A fox grin spread over Naru's face.

"Yes, Naru-chan!" Rin said with a bright smile and that smile grow even bigger when the both girls noticed that they were studding the same subjects, Painting, art history, Japanese, English and art in the world.

Rin had for the first time in her life a real friend. She was not going to lose her.

**This is a fucking line ja ne!**

* * *

_Naru's POV _

The bell rang finely; she smiled to her new friend Rin when they walked out of the classroom.

"Where are you going after school?" Rin asked with a smile.

"To the tattoo studio I work at, so I have to really run now or I will miss the train! " Naru ran to the school entrance and then she turned, "see ya tomorrow Rin-chan dattebayo!" "see ya!" Rin shouted.

Naru got on the train right in time, she sighed it was a good school but it was so far away from her work and the train didn't go often, if she had missed this one she would be late by a hour.

Kyuubi studio lovely place very personally, on the wall was picture of many tattoos that had been done at the studio but some personally photos to like the wedding pic of Karuma and his husband Shukaku. Some other photos like Hidan, Deidara and Zabouza together and a photo of herself when she was around ten holding a beautiful Sakura flower in her hands.

"Naru-chan had a nice day?" the man that said this with a dark nice vibrating voice were no one else but Karuma.

"Hai Karu-san, do I have a customer?" Naruomi ask because some customers were very picky and went only to her or Karuma.

"Oh! Naru-Chan! You are here um" a girly voice sang and a blond man come jumping and hugged her,

"Hello Dei-chan" Naru said happily she loved Deidara and his boyfriend Hidan they both worked at the studio.

Deidara had an obsessions with birds (An: sorry no explosion from Deidara) so Deidara some times said very weird stuff like Hidan was a beautiful hawk. Deidara was 5.8 feet high with long blond hair he had in a high pony tail and blue green eyes; he had always dark jeans and long fish net top.

Hidan was religious but a very caring person deep down and his violet eyes always shined of love when they were on Deidara or Naru. Hidan was 6.0 feet and had violet eyes short white hair and a necklace always around his neck, he had a tattoo on his right arm that was very rear it looked like you could see his bones but it was only a tattoo, Hidan had very different taste in clothes purple or violet t-shirts with white pants.

Zabouza the last worker was obsessed with swords and ninjas. He was 6.8 feet high dark hair and he was covered in tattoos. His eyes were dark brown and he was dating Haku Naru's closest friend.

(Time skip)

She said goodbye to her last customer and went out of the backroom to the shop, she sighed she loved her job but now she really wanted to go home to sleep. She went to the apartment she and her grandmother Tsunade owned, Tsunade was a very god medic so she was always on work but she had time for her granddaughter on the evenings. Tsunade were cooking there dinner she loved to get home and do this so they could talk about their days and Naru didn't complain she loved it to.

"Did you have a god day?" Tsunade and Naru asked at the same time, both burst in to laughter and they had their own very god evening.

**You know that this is a line now I hope**

* * *

_Itachi's POV_

He was home to the Uchiha mansion it were actually two Mansions but combined, his uncle Madara and his wife Amite and their two sons Sasuke and Sai lived in one part of the mansion and he and his parents and his baby sister lived in the other half only the kitchen and dining room was combined.

Itachi's mother Mikoto and his aunt Amite were in the kitchen he also heard his baby sister Rin talking about her first day in school.

"Well she is very nice and very happy." Rin nearly sung to her mom, hi also heard his aunt laugh. He went in to the kitchen, his sister's face was shining of happiness his mother looked up from the stove and smiled at him.

"Had a nice day love?" his mother's voice was very pleasant and polite he knew that she had this polite pleasant voice to him, his father, Madara and his two younger cousins.

"Well, not very Kisame and uncle have been on my person life all day and I think he is going to talk father over to make me start dating a woman." Itachi sigh, he wasn't gay but all women he has dated had been so annoying.

"Hmm what's the problem are you gay or something Itachi." His sisters teased him with glistering eyes.

"No, but all girls I have been dating have only thought about to be an Uchiha and not me." Itachi was telling the truth and his sister know she had her experience with boy's that didn't want her just her last name.

"Well I think you should like my new friend she said that she could not care a shit about me being an Uchiha and I believed her, her eyes were burning with truth!" Itachi looked at his sister her new friend sounded very interesting.

"You should introduce me to her Rin-chan." He smirked.

"Yes I will invite her for dinner soon!" Rin sounded very excited and Itachi smirked again, he loved his little sister and if this new friend had made Rin so happy she would be very interesting.

**A new line guy's why because the first chapter is over! Ja ne!**

* * *

**Sasuke- why do you hate me? **

**Me- you are a spoiled brat and you nearly killed Naru-chan! **

**Itachi- why is my Naru a girl in this?**

**Me- Naru was better as a girl in this fiction but next story will be a seme/uke story with yaoi. **

**Itachi- well R&R if you want more! **


	2. Chapter 2

My family pride chapter 2

This is my first story/ fiction. Mostly inspirited by other fiction on this site, but mostly my inspiration comes from the amazing pairing itanaru! I don't like sasunaru and that's because I don't like Sasuke at all! Hope you like the story! If you see spell issue just tell me please!

By the way I don't own Naruto but I enjoy watching it!

**Warning there will be a female Naruto! And this is a romance in our time so mention of sex will be in this fiction to! **_If you want a sex scene just tell me __okay? _

_ - thanks for the opinon! I will not change Naruomi to Naruko I don't like Naruko.. Naruomi is my twist of Naruto, but I will call her Naru most of the time! and this is my first and last femnaruto so don't be scared! _

**A freaking line! **

* * *

_Naru's POV_

I nearly missed the train. Puh! Iruka-sensei had not been pleased if I was late, I was in the cloud's the hole train ride and the walk from the station to the school but when I come to the school a voice woke me up from my dream world.

"NARU-CHAN!" Rin's voice screamed when she saw me I turned to her with my famous fox grin, Rin was a very nice girl and very easy to talk to I had not expected that from a Uchiha, but you can't always be right btw I think she never have had a real friend and I was very happy to finely get a girlfriend.

Haku may look like a girl and have the personality but some things he just can't understand like period and how much a punch on my breast hurts and other stuff, he may be gay but he can't understand girly stuff like sleep over and yeah window shopping Haku like shopping but he have to buy something for it to count…

"ehh. Naru-chan?" Rin's voice was a bit insecure.

"sorry! I was lost in thoughts again!" my fox grin goes from ear to ear like always when I am really happy am I hurt I just have a fait smile that's because my face is like an open book you always know what I am feeling.

"oww.. btw my mom would like to meet you and yeah.." she drift of and look kind of unsour.

"hmm well what about we get to know one and other this week and then we can have dinner with you family on Friday my day of and then on Saturday you can hang with me Haku and Gaara at my work and then on Sunday you can come home to my place meet my grandma!" I finished with a honest smile.

Rin nodded excited and then a bell rang and we both looked up and start running.

**And this is also a line ;) **

* * *

**(Time skip because I am fucking lazy and can't get the school day seme interesting so we goes to Lunch!) **

"Say, Naru what are you story, I mean my story you can just Google it and then you have it." Rin looked over at me.

"Where do I start? Well my parents got killed in a flight accident when I was 5 and my grandma took care of me from then but she is a very good medic and she had to leave me to a friend sometime and his husband own the tattoo studio so I grow up with a grandma two uncles and three brothers!" I smile.

"Uncles? Brothers? " Rin look confused and I sigh yeah me and my mouth..

"Well Shukaku and Karuma are my uncles and Shukaku is my grandma's friend, and Shukaku and Karuma have an adopted kid Gaara and he is one year older than us, he and I are very close! Then we have the three crazy guys' that work in the studio you have Deidara and Zabouza they are my brothers to." I smiled but Rin looked a little curious now.

"I have a brother but you have three that sounds so hard I mean have do you have time for them all?" Rin looked at me and she smiled to.

" Well, Deidara is the brother I go to if I need love advice he is not over protective like Zabouza and Gaara, I also go to Deidara when I need to tease someone. Zabouza is like the brother you go to when you need something he is the strongest so if I need help with a pervert client or stalker it's Zabouza and Gaara is the brother I go to when I need to talk about crazy stuff my mind creates. And I should mention Hidan Deidara's boyfriend he is like my brothers boyfriend I talk with him and stuff but we are not very close." I finished with a shrug.

"hmm well you uncles then? I have one and he listen when I need him yours?" Rin looked interested and I felt a warm touch to my heart some girl that understands and thinks my family situation is interesting.

"Shukaku is the Uncle I go to when I need comfort and cry my eyes out, and Karuma is the uncle that I respect and want to make proud! My grandma is very much just the one I need when I need to feel the blood love ya know." I smiled again and then the bell rang to tell us that it was time to get going with the boring lesion.

**Line!**

* * *

**(Time skip) **

_Rin's POV_

The day was over and I was on my way home in one of my father's cars (there were a driver) and I thought about the conversation I had have on the lunch hour with Naruomi, she has have a hard life but she still smiles and she has built her own family and can't think that there is something wrong with that!

I walked in to our house there were my family in the kitchen, I looked at them waiting for an explanation on why they were there.

My uncle Madara stood up and then looked at me." Well know when everybody is here, I was going to say that some problems have come up." He sighs before he continued, "you see Itachi's rival to be president of the company have found dad's Old Testament and he writes that the president of the company should be married and he is married and Itachi is not, so Itachi you have to find a partner soon." Madara sighs again and look at Itachi like always he has no emotion on his face.

Itachi nods to my uncle rise from the chair and walks up to his room, I run after him I know that he is hurt and needs to talk to someone.

"Itachi!" I call out when I see my big strong brother with tears in his eyes, my brother has always wanted the job as the president of the family company but I know that my brother is not a romantic person and thinks that women is very troublesome.

"Rin I am not in the mood to talk about this right now so if you have nothing else to talk about leave." Itachi's voice didn't have a trace of sadness or evidence that he was crying only the tear that was making a path down his cheek gave him away.

"I can talk about my friend's life." My brother nodded and I start talking about everything she had told me today. My brother was very interested and looked kind of happier in the end of my rant.

"So how is her personality?" my brothers voice was now very pleasant.

"She is very humble and not spoiled, she is not smart but not stupid either just in the middle of both but she can paint, she is very talented!" Rin's eyes shown love and respect she looked at Itachi.

"Well is she coming over?"

"On Friday!"

**Line!**

* * *

_Naru's POV _

The week past in a hurry with school Homework and work, Rin and I have come to be best friend in a week I know everything goes very fast but we just clicked and soon we shared secrets and other stuff. She told me about herself how lonely she had been before never had a real friend and I think that's why our friendship just blossom so fast, she wanted a friend and she got a best friend!

Today is Friday and I was going to meet her family and her beloved brother Itachi, I blush every time I think of him he is just hot! Can't help It I told Rin she just laugh and said just don't tell me that you love him. How can I love him when I never have met him she laugh again and hugged me.

The day past very fast of course we only have two lesions on Fridays, art and English. Rin and I sat next to one and other like we have done the whole week, the bell rang and told us that the day was over. We took our bags and walked out of the school to the car that was waiting for us.

Rin's house was exactly like I had imagined, big and very beautiful. Rin gave me a very small smiled and I could feel that she was a bit ashamed.

"Hey Rin-Chan don't be ashamed ya know just because you are rich and I aren't is not gone stop our friendship!" I said with my famous Fox grin on!

Rin smiled a real smile and we went to the house.

"I am home!" she shouted in the house.

"Welcome home" I heard two feminine voices say

We went for the kitchen was two raven women were fixing lunch, Rin introduce me to her mother Mikoto and her aunt Amite. Both me and Rin helped in the kitchen with the food and then she introduce me too her father Fuguku and her uncle Madara.

**Yes this is a line and I am not lying! **

* * *

**(time skip)**

_Itachi's POV_

I was coming down the stairs after my mother had told me that lunch was ready, I heard my sister talking and then I heard the world's most beautiful thing I had ever heard a laugh but that laugh was more beautiful than Mozart's best piece. I hurried in too the dinner room I wanted to see the person that had that marvelous laughter, when I saw her she was perfect she was an angel and so mine!

I wanted her to be mine now she was the girl I have been waiting for, my sister looked at me.

"Itachi! Come and meet Naruomi!" Naruomi looked at me with her beautiful eyes and she gave me a fox grin that made her cuter.

I went over to the two girls and with my most sexy voice I said. "Hello Naru-Chan nice to meet you, my name is Itachi." I looked in her blue e looked in her blue eyes with my red and I gave her a smile that I know perfected my looks.

"Hey Tachi-kun-" she said once again with a fox smile

"Tachi?" I asked pretty amused.

"Well If you give me a pet name then I will give you one, I hope it is okay." She smiled again.

"yes Naru-Chan you can call me Tachi-Kun." She is so perfect, I want her!

**(Time skip) **

My evening was great Naru was going to stay for the night, my smile was very much on my face the whole evening, and then my sister left us alone she talked about going to pick up snacks in the kitchen. I went over to my Naru-Chan, yeah she is mine!

"Are you single?" she looked shocked how cute.

"Yeah and I don't have any guy in mind either." She smiled a confused smile.

"Well Naru-chan you should think of yourself as a occupied girl now." And I kissed her she gasped and I let my tongue slip in her mouth, she kissed back and her eyes were shot closed and she had a faint blush on her face. We broke apart when my sister walked in and dropped a bowl on the floor.

I stood up looked down on Naru-Chan and walked away but before I left the room I heard a quiet

"Goodnight Tachi-koi." I smirked and walked up to my room.

**Yes this is the last line this chapter! JA NE! **

* * *

**Me-yes! Finely down! **

**Tachi- hehe I got my Naru**

**Naruto touch my shoulder**

**Naru-how long are I am going to be a girl? **

**Me- this whole story ofc but I will only make it 5 chapter and that it is because I get easy distracted and I have school to think of. **

**Rin- in the description you write that Naru would have problems with Itachi?**

**Me- yeah well Rin you will see what problem she will have, but they are together now! **

**Everybody- please R&R it helps!**

**Me-if you want to change anything with the story, let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

My family pride Chapter 3

This is my first story/ fiction. Mostly inspirited by other fiction on this site, but mostly my inspiration comes from the amazing pairing itanaru! I don't like sasunaru and that's because I don't like Sasuke at all! Hope you like the story! If you see spell issue just tell me please!

By the way I don't own Naruto but I enjoy watching it!

**Warning there will be a female Naruto! And this is a romance in our time so mention of sex will be in this fiction to! **_If you want a sex scene just tell me okay? _

**A new chapter and a new Line!**

* * *

_Itachi's POV_

My life was complete everything was in order and I was well the happiest guy on earth! I had my own special Angel, she was sitting in my room looking uncomfortable she had not said a word more than hey.

"Itachi, I I was that kiss? Did you mean what you said yesterday or ?" she didn't smile she looked scared and I just wanted to hug her.

"Of course I mean it I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever met and you have make my sister very happy so what's the problem love? If you want to slow down we can start dating?" I smirked at her and she looked at me with a weird expression on her face.

"But you we have just met I mean we don't know one and other and it is just, you are so damn hot and I am so plain and you are rich and have your life planed I don't." She just babbled.

"Please dear you don't have to drag up everything, I want you and I will have you Naru-Koi you are mine and I want to keep you I wanted to spend my life with you the first moment I heard your laugh please dear just give me a chance?" I looked in her blue eyes she looked scared why? Why? Is my angel scared!

"But Itachi If you get to know me you would leave me I don't want to get hurt I can't bear to lose more people so please Itachi just let you be my best friends brother please." She pleaded but NO NO I wanted to be her world, and my Family pride forbade me to leave her after I got her, An Uchiha didn't cheat and an Uchiha didn't let something he wanted go.

"I would never leave you! You are mine and my pride forbids me to leave you, my heart says that it wants you and I get what I want." Itachi started in a high growl but ended in a low pleasant voice. Naru looked at him and a tear run down her cheek, Itachi kissed it away and smiled at her.

"We will make It work my love, and I will not leave you!"

Naru just nodded and her beautiful eyes shined, she kissed him before she went out of the room down the hall and took Rin's arm and dragged his sister out of the house. she was going to be late for work.

**YES A LOVELY LINE!**

* * *

_Naru's POV_

I was not in reality for the whole day my head was spinning and my body was hot. Thankfully it was a quiet nice day at work I was only in the main store not tattooing I don't think I would have manage to do a tattoo in my state, my head screamed Itachi ITACHI Itachi! Over and over again, Rin looked like she had fun already told everybody (yeah Shukaku and Gaara too..) that me and Itachi was dating… arrg! Why and why? Zabouza was pissed and Deidara was screaming something about me taking a hot stuff or something I could not really hear because Hidan had his hand over Deidara's mouth to often. Gaara was not just Pissed but fucking angry to. Shukaku was worried and Karuma was talking about bee's and flowers.. and in the middle Rin talked about me and Itachi's kiss.

Well I was glad that my grandma was not there because I know how she would have taking it but then Rin was going to spend tomorrow whit me and grandma tomorrow so my grandma would find out. My phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" "Hey Naru-koi, was wondering if you would like to have a date after you work?"

"Well yes I think that sounds lovely" "Good I will pick you up at five okay?" "Hai, Tachi-koi."

"see you later" and he hang up, everybody in the studio looked at me, and then Zabouza and Gaara smirked I know that was not a good sign!

**(Time skip because I am lazy)**

My day ended I heard the bell.

"we have closed, please come back tomorrow." I was not tried to day.

"I hope that you have not forget our plans already, Koi." My head snapped up from the sketches I looked at. Itachi hot as always was standing there waiting for me.

"noo! I just didn't know it was you!" I ran to him and hugged him.

"Are you ready then?" I nodded nuzzling my face in his chest, Itachi smells wonderful.

We walked out of the studio to his car _**(some fancy car use your Image)**_ he opened the door for me and I sat down. When he started the car and pulled out of the high way his eyes was fixated in mine.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You will see." His voice god! So beautiful!

**Yeah.. a line.**

* * *

_Itachi's POV _

She looked as always beautiful and very cute, my little Kitsune. She didn't notice that I glanced at her form time to time. How cute she was cuddle up in the car seat with her head towards the window, she sigh he wondered why she was thinking of. After he had hang up the phone he had planned this dinner, he was going to know her better he was going to charm her and make her stay, she was his!

They were in front of the restaurant, and he looked over at his date she looked around the restaurant you could see that she never been in a fancy restaurant before, Itachi smirked he would spoil her he loved to spoil people something his baby sister would know.

"Mr. Uchiha you table is ready." A waitress said she looked him over and he could see that she had some drool on the edge of her lips. It seemed like Naru had noticed this to because she took his hand and smiled to the waitress.

"We would want to go our table." She smiled very sly and showed that she was with him as a date, Itachi like it he had been scared that she would be in the same mode as this morning but fortunately she looked like she had changed her mind, good!

"Well follow me then." The waitress sounded very hurt and jealous. They followed the waitress to the table got their menu and order.

**(Time skip)**

The date went like Itachi wanted when he drop her of outside her apartment she gave him a goodnight kiss, he smiled that did not happen often he smirked when he was satisfied normally but right now he was to satisfied to just smirked. He Remember how much she had open up but also how much he had open up to her. Well that was a good date and Itachi Uchiha could sleep well that night dreaming of a blond beautiful girl.

**YEAH A LINE!**

* * *

_Naru's POV _

My grandma was in the kitchen when I woke up. She had made it our tradition to always be together on Sundays, but I had already told her that my friend was coming over to dinner later.

"Good Morning little one!" my grandmas voice was always happy with a undertone of strength and my grandma was strong.

"Ohayo!" I was very happy this morning, but I know that my friend Rin would destroy everything as soon she could tell my grandma about my new boyfriend god the interrogation would last the whole evening if I knew my grandma right and I did.

**(Time skip) **

The doorbell rang and my hands were occupied with the desert to our meal so my grandma had to open the door.

"HEY! Rin is my name you have to be Tsunade hello!" Rin's happy voice sang from the hall, hmm why did she say hello to times? Arrg the cake! My thoughts was not very clear.

"Yes I am Tsunade and come in for god sake don't stand in the door al day girl:" yes like always charming grandma.

"Hey Naru-chan!" Rin was standing in the kitchen looking at me behind her was grandma.

"hey Rin-chan what's up?" I could not really look at her as I decorated the cake.

"Well Itachi was very happy yesterday so I presume that the date went great." Yeah thanks Rin tell my grandma this now… you could not even wait two minutes!

"Date?" great grandma heard and the look on Rin's face was just evil and happy at the same time, just like her brother only that Itachi could look evil and sexy at the same time.

"Yes she didn't tell you that she was dating my brother?" Rin sounded surprised but she was not.

"No" grandmas eyes was now on me , god please help me!

**Line! Love love line!**

* * *

_Rin's POV _

The evening went great for me, I was very pleased to see that Tsunade liked me. And she was very busy to interrogate Naru haha! Life was great for me well anyway I was now sitting in Naru's room it was like any room very light actually some sketches of tattoos she had done I guessed and then photos like her with her parents she and Tsunade and then some with the rest of her build family outside Kyuubi.

"Ghos! You had to tell her everything!" Naru sounded kind of angry.

"Well yes! She has the right to know!" I nearly laugh at the look on her face

"Arrg.."

"Are you two going on a date soon again?" I wanted to know so badly my brother would never tell me.

"Yes we are." She sounded so off, not happy not awkward she sounded next in till sad!

"Hell! You do like him don't ya?" I had to ask!

"Yes I do but what if he leaves me?" she sounded scared.

"He would never do that! It's against our family proud!"

**Chapter is over and this is the last line sadly!**

* * *

**ME-huh, okay … next chapter will be two dates and I need ideas so please help me! **

**Naru- *sobbing***

**Me- Happy birthday! **

**Naru- thanks *hick* **

**Me- Naru is everything okay?**

**Naru-you saved the good story on the wrong file and know I have to wait to be a man and have Itachi making love to me! **

**Itachi- what?! **

**Me- I am so sorry! So Sorry please don't hurt me! **

**Shika- why am I here? **

**Gaara- please R&R before Itachi kills Jennifer…**


	4. Chapter 4

My family pride

This is my first story/ fiction. Mostly inspirited by other fiction on this site, but mostly my inspiration comes from the amazing pairing itanaru! I don't like sasunaru and that's because I don't like Sasuke at all! Hope you like the story! If you see spell issue just tell me please!

By the way I don't own Naruto but I enjoy watching it!

**Warning there will be a female Naruto! And this is a romance in our time so mention of sex will be in this fiction to! **_this will be the last chapter because my head have started a new story for me._

**A Line!**

* * *

_Naru's POV_

I was currently tattooing somebody's chest, and I was quite off but the tattoo was still good I had it in my blood so I could tattoo anything in my sleep.

But my mind was one Itachi right now and I could not stop myself and that I kind of liked my chest was filled with a warm feeling just because of him and I had found out that I loved him so much!

**(Time skip) **

Tsunade was not home today.. fun I was alone and we had no homework ehh what should I do?

My phone started to ring and I cheeked it was Rin yes! Some girl time!

"Hey Naru-chan!" Rin's voice was very happy very happy to happy.

"What's up?" I know something was wrong she was to happy

"Nothing I am just so excited that you will be my sister in law!"

"Itachi and I have just started dating."

"well Itachi needs a wife if he is going to run the company."

My world stopped a wife to run the company, what that's all? Am I just his ticket to the president to the company

"ehh Rin I have .." I ended the call and run to my bed and cried!

**A line!**

* * *

_Itachi's POV_

"I am ending this Itachi I can't be something I am not!"

The call ended I had not said anything actually just listened what had happen? When? What had I done?

"Rin!" my sister's footstep closed in to my bedroom door

"Yes brother?"

"Have you talked to Naru today?"

"yes brother why?"

"she just ended everything with us."

"What no!"

"yes she did, do you know why?"

"I don't we were just talking about yours marriage."

"you talked about ours marriage and the company?"

"yes." I put my hand up over my forehead and wanted to cross my scull against the wall

"She thinks that I am only with her to have the company."

"omg! What have I done." Tears started to fill my sister's eyes

"I have to fix this." I put up my phone and send Naru a text message, 'meet me at the park 14.30 we need to talk' I got one back 'fine'

**Time skip**

I was early and she was too she waited for me when I arrived, she eyed the basket I held, "we need to talk and this is a date"

"Itachi I ended this relationship." She had cried

"You ended it on a misunderstanding." I sigh

"what?"

"I would never put my time on someone if I did not think this person was important or inters me, and my family pride forbids me to marry anyone without feelings for this person and my mother would kill me If I did."

She looked at me and then she hugged me very hard I nearly felled but that I would never admit.

**LINE LINE LINE**

* * *

_Naru's POV _

I was so happy Itachi and I had a good date that lasted all day, and he explained everything about the company not that it really interested me but just to listen to his voice made me happy, and to know he loved me so much. He told me all day that he loved me, ahh! My brain will explode soon.

I have never been this happy!

Never !

Itachi! And then I fall asleep.

**Time skip**

I waked the next day that my phone was ringing,

"Hello?"

"hey koi I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me today instead of going to school."

"well yeah koi I want to spend my life with you."

"Every day love I promise on my family pride."

**Line and yeah the end of this story because I have totally lost interest in it.**

* * *

**Epilogue **

_Naru's POV _

I felt an arm around my waist, "Hey love!" I told the dark haired man behind me.

"how are you feeling today love?"

"God love the baby is fine!"

"hm" yes the typical Uchiha answer

"Love you know, I really missed you today!"

"Hm I hope you did love." So evil.

"Don't make me hurt you love!"

"That's so unfair I could never hurt you!"

"Do to the Uchiha family pride, ya know love I really love your Family pride.!"

**LAST LINE JA NE!**

* * *

**Me- well this was not my best chapter. **

***Gaara looking in my mind* - wow you have some deep shit in hear **

**Shika- what kind of shit Gaara**

**Gaara- she have a lot Uke Naruto moments and totally weird science stuff.**

**ME- well Gaara you have to blame my school for the stupid science stuff..**

**Naruto- I am no girl anymore? **

**Me- no Naruto in the next story I will write you are a man! **

**Itachi- hm that's good R&R and if you want to adopt the story write a pm to Jennifer so she can read it after. **


End file.
